Amigos
by hetero-bi
Summary: "¿Por qué no tenemos sexo?" Después de que GW le soltara esta frase a HP en una de sus usuales salidas, la vida de estos dos amigos cambió radicalmente... Nadie dijo que ser amigo de una chica guapa fuera algo fácil y menos si preguntaba cosas así...
1. 1: ¿Por qué no tenemos sexo?

Esta es una novela de Jo Leig bajo el mismo nombre, la verdad es que cuando la leí me acorde de una de HP y decidí adaptarla para subirla al sitio. Espero que les guste y más adelante el rating subirá de T a M. antes de leer deben saber que no hay magia ni nada, solo una vida de adultos divertida.

OoOoOoOoOo

CAPITULO 1

Harry Potter observaba mientras su mejor amiga bebía un sorbo de vino blanco y depositaba la copa sobre la mesa.

"Y bien" comentó Ginny animada, "¿por qué no tenemos sexo?"

Harry parpadeó, luego miró en derredor del restaurante algo pomposo de Londres.

"Probablemente porque nos encontramos en la zona casta. Pero seguro que podemos cambiar de mesa."

"No me refiero a este momento, por el amor del cielo" Ginny suspiró. "Hablo en general."

Harry volvió a suspirar. Ginny siempre tenía la tendencia de sorprenderlo, pero eso era inesperado, incluso para ella.

"Supongo que porque ninguno de los dos tiene una pareja de peso. ¿O me he perdido algo?"

"Tampoco me refería a eso."

"Muy bien"

"Me refiero a porqué tú y yo no tenemos sexo" meneó la cabeza como si hablara con un niño obtuso.

La frase colgó en el aire como la burbuja de diálogo de una viñeta. Durante un momento él olvidó cómo respirar. Alguien tiró un vaso y Harry se sobresaltó, volviéndose de forma automática para comprobar los daños. Al mirar otra vez a Ginny vio que ella no sonreía. Tenía el rostro serio. No se trataba de una broma.

"Primero" trató de razonar con lógica cuando todo gritaba que saliera corriendo. "Debo saber si se trata de una cuestión retórica. Porque de lo contrario la respuesta es distinta."

"No" lo observó con el ceño fruncido "No es retórica" él aguardó un segundo. "Sí" suspiró Ginny. "Podría ser."

Aún no había terminado. Harry lo supo por el modo en que se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Después de ocho años había aprendido a reconocer las señales.

"No estoy segura" reconoció ella. "Tal vez."

"Muy bien. Ahora que eso ha quedado claro, no tengo ni idea de por qué no tenemos sexo. ¿Quieres explicarme este pequeño viaje a la zona de los Cuentos Asombrosos?"

Ginny tomó su cuchara, luego volvió a dejarla y decidió beber otro sorbo de vino. Considerando que había dejado su postre favorito, Harry supo que estaba ansiosa. Pensó en pedir un coñac, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor tener la cabeza despejada. Hasta donde llegaba la amistad, Ginny figuraba entre los dos primeros lugares. No, en el primero. Pero a veces...

Bebió café y esperó. La explicación llegaría a su debido momento. Como siempre. El truco radicaba en no sentir pánico.

"He estado pensando."

"Es obvio."

"No empieces."

"Ni se me ocurriría."

"De acuerdo. He estado pensando. Tengo veintisiete años, la profesión que deseo, la casa que quiero. Me encantan mis gatos. Me gusta mi intimidad. Siempre he sido un desastre en el amor, pero, según recuerdo, era bastante buena en el sexo."

"No estamos en un programa de televisión, ¿verdad?"

"Tú tampoco eres un niño" continuó, como si él no hubiera hablado.

"Sólo soy un año mayor que tú. Aún me falta para jubilarme."

"Y eres feliz con la vida que llevas, ¿no?"

"¿Debo contestarte ahora?" ella asintió. "Sí. Soy feliz con mi vida."

"¿Lo ves? De modo que te gusta dónde estás, y a mí me gusta dónde estoy, pero ninguno de los dos se acuesta con nadie. Al menos, yo no. ¿Y tú?"

De haber estado bebiendo, se habría atragantado y escupido sobre la mesa.

"Lo siento, pero debes ser una de esas alienígenas de las que siempre estoy leyendo, que se apodera de los cuerpos de agentes de bolsa inocentes cuando duermen. ¿Cuándo regresará Ginny?"

"Contéstame."

Meneó la cabeza. No tenía sentido luchar, nunca servía con Ginny.

"No, cariño. No me acuesto con nadie, como tan delicadamente lo has expuesto."

"Y bien, ¿por qué no tenemos sexo?" ni siquiera sonrió. "El uno con el otro, quiero decir."

"Hmmm, no sabía que fuera una opción" sintió la necesidad de limpiarse la frente, pero resistió.

"No te sientes atraído por mí, ¿es eso?"

"No es lo que yo he dicho."

"Bueno, ¿lo estás?"

"Cielos, Gin. Muestra algo de piedad."

"Si no podemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro después de todos estas años, entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene?"

"La sinceridad es una cosa. Esto es algo salido de Kafka."

"Contéstame."

Estudió sus ojos castaños, los labios sensuales y el modo en que se echaba el pelo detrás de las orejas, y se dio cuenta de que a lo largo de los años había memorizado su rostro. En algunas cosas le resultaba más familiar que el suyo propio.

"Si, me siento atraído por ti. ¿Estás contenta?" Harry intentó conjeturar qué podía haber provocado esa conversación. Quizás la cita que ella había tenido el viernes. Según Ginny, no había sucedido gran cosa. Había pensado que el chico era agradable, pero sin oír campanas ni silbatos.

Quizás el grupo la había sometido a tortura. Hermione, quien no podía evitar dar consejos, en particular porque Ron, quien no ofrecía muchos consejos, aunque sentía la necesidad de arreglarle a Ginny citas a ciegas. Podría haber sido Luna, aunque no parecía factible. Desde su divorcio había jurado que se olvidaría de los hombres. Por último, aunque no menos importante, podría haber sido Neville, el único del grupo que era más romántico que Ginny.

Por otro lado, la locura de la idea era típica de Ginny.

"¿Lo dices por cortesía?" inquirió ella.

"¿Decir qué?"

Ginny le apuntó con la cuchara

"Acabas de decir que estabas atraído por mí. Te he preguntado si era por cortesía."

"¿Cortesía?" rió con ganas. "¿Contigo? No reconocerías la cortesía aunque te mordiera el trasero."

"De acuerdo. Eso está bien. Yo también me siento atraída por ti."

Vaya. No había esperado eso. Sintió una oleada de placer en el pecho. ¿Se sentía atraída por él? ¿Y porqué habría de importarle? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

"¿Podemos aminorar un poco? Intento encontrar el equilibrio en el torbellino de tu vida."

Ella asintió, luego comió un poco de postre, como si la conversación no fuera la más extraña en la historia de su relación.

"Claro. Solo digo... en realidad no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad? Que los dos vivamos como monjas. No hay nada que prohíba que una persona tenga sexo con un amigo, ¿no? Ya sabes. Sin ataduras. Seguiríamos siendo amigos, como siempre."

"Con la diferencia de que compartiríamos secretos íntimos."

"Sí."

"Y partes corporales"

"Bueno, no las intercambiaríamos. Pero quizás pudieran mezclarse."

"Hmm" lo tenía confundido de verdad. Conocía a Ginny desde el primer año en la Universidad de Oxford. Había estado a su lado durante tres relaciones terribles. Era el tipo al que recurría cuando las cosas se estropeaban. También ella había estado a su lado.

No había nadie en el mundo que le importara más que Ginny y el resto del grupo, que desde el primer día de la universidad viajaban juntos por la vida. Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville. Los seis eran uña y carne. Se habían contado los detalles más íntimos. Sus amigos eran la alegría de su vida. Pero Ginny era especial. Era la roca a la que se agarraba. ¿Y en ese momento quería cambiar todo eso? Carecía de sentido.

"No pareces entusiasmado" ella frunció el ceño.

"Quizás se deba a que he perdido el poder del pensamiento coherente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Oh, por nada" manifestó, mientras la sangre rica en oxígeno abandonaba su cerebro y emigraba al sur. "¿Es por los hijos? ¿Tu reloj biológico se acerca a la medianoche o algo parecido?"

"No" repuso tras observarlo un momento-. "Al menos no lo creo. No he tenido ningún sueño con bebés. Creo que se trata solo de sexo."

"Bien, entonces. De acuerdo."

"¿Qué te parece?"

Bebió un sorbo de café. Hablaba en serio, hasta ahí no había dudas. Además, estaba loca. Pero quería una respuesta, y a él no se le ocurría ninguna.

La idea de acostarse con Lee ya se le había ocurrido con anterioridad, desde luego. No era ciego. Se trataba de una mujer hermosa. Pero, ¿sexo con ella? ¿Desnudos?

"¿Y bien?"

"No lo sé" dijo al final-. "En realidad no lo he considerado."

"¿De verdad? ¿Nunca has pensado en ello? ¿Ni siquiera una vez?"

"Claro que he pensado en ello. Pero somos amigos."

"Exacto."

"Amigos, como colegas. Camaradas. Compadres."

"Yo he pensado en ello."

"¿Oh?" se irguió un poco más.

Ginny asintió. Un mechón de su pelo rojo se soltó de la cinta que lo recogía y le rozó la sien. Estuvo a punto de alargar la mano para retirárselo, pero de pronto ese movimiento al que minutos atrás no le habría prestado atención, le pareció lleno de matices sexuales. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Soslayarlo? ¿Mencionarlo como al descuido? ¿Meterse debajo de la mesa y ocultar la cabeza?

"Me gustas más que cualquier otra persona en el planeta" dijo ella-. "Te conozco. Conozco tus hábitos y tus caprichos. Me siento cómoda a tu lado en cualquier parte. Creo que es perfectamente lógico."

"Quizás nos sintamos cómodos porque no tenemos sexo. Tal vez el sexo lo estropee todo."

"Si, lo he pensado. Existe la posibilidad, pero no lo creo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque entraríamos con los ojos bien abiertos. No tendremos que cambiar lo que sentimos por el otro. Yo te quiero, y sé que tú me quieres. Ninguno de los dos desea jugar con eso. No quiero casarme y tu tampoco. De modo que no habría nada oculto. Mira a Ron y a Mione. Primero fueron muy amigos."

"Se casaron tres semanas después."

"Vale, no ha sido un buen ejemplo."

"No lo sé, Gin" meneó la cabeza-. "Esto tiene pinta de desastre."

"Dijiste lo mismo cuando compramos los abonos para los partidos de los Chudley Cannons"

"De acuerdo, eso funcionó. Aquí hay más riesgos."

"No veo por qué. O nos gusta, y seguimos haciéndolo, lo cual ayudaría a que los dos dejáramos de estar tan irritables, o no nos gusta, por lo que nos estrecharíamos las manos y volveríamos a lo que conocemos ahora. ¿Cuál es el riesgo?"

"Hay un pequeño detalle que omites. La intimidad. Tiene un modo de cambiar las relaciones. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?"

"Esto es distinto" manifestó con seguridad-. "Ya tengo intimidad contigo."

"No, no es verdad."

"¿Me ducho o no me ducho en tu casa todos los domingos por la mañana?"

"Si, pero yo no te lavo la espalda. Además no es el tipo de intimidad a la que me refería."

"Oh, te refieres a la intimidad emocional."

"Hmm. La que duele. Lo recuerdas."

Una sombra de dolor nubló los ojos de ella y Harry retorció la servilleta en su regazo. Sabía dónde vivía su ex novio. Ginny jamás se enteraría si le hacía una visita a ese mal nacido.

"No creo que eso sea problema-" observó con labios firmes.

"¿No?"

"No" sacudió la cabeza-. "Te quiero. Pero no estoy enamorada de ti. Tener sexo no modificará eso."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Deja que te haga una pregunta. ¿Has mantenido una intimidad emocional con todas las mujeres con las que te has acostados?"

"Claro"

"Mentiroso."

"¡Eh!" exclamó dolido.

"Sé que no la has mantenido. ¿Recuerdas a Cho no sé qué? ¿De Escocia? Ni siquiera te gustaba mucho. Y esa otra rubia con esas cejas. Tú mismo me contaste que lo único que había entre los dos era sexo."

"Cierto. Pero fueron excepciones" dijo con severidad.

"Bueno, pues yo también lo seré."

"No eran mis mejores amigas."

"Lo cual me convertirá en una excepción excepcional. Podemos tenerlo todo. Ser mejores amigos y la mejor pareja. El único modo en que podemos estropearlo es si no contamos la verdad, que no será el caso, porque siempre nos hemos dicho la verdad."

Soltó la servilleta estrujada y alzó la taza de café.

"No lo sé. Me siento bastante satisfecho con la situación actual."

"Yo no estoy insatisfecha" le hizo una seña al camarero para que le llevara un poco de café. Cuando lo tuvo delante, abrió dos bolsitas de azúcar artificial y las vació en el líquido-. "Supongo que me he estado sintiendo un poco..."

"¿Lujuriosa?"

"Eso también" rió-. "Pero no es todo. No me siento sola... te juro que no. Me encanta mi vida tal como es. Pero es como ese pequeño mono y la muñeca de trapo."

"Oh. Me preguntaba cuándo lo ibas a sacar" comentó, esperando que captara el sarcasmo. No lo hizo, desde luego. Había alguna sinapsis en su cabeza que hacía que los monos pequeños tuvieran relevancia en su conversación, aunque era una sinapsis única de Ginny.

Ella suspiró.

"Ese documental que vimos del National Geographic. El del bebé mono que no tenía madre, de modo que creó un vínculo con la muñeca que le fabricaron con la toalla."

"Lo recuerdo, pero no veo la relación."

"Creo que yo necesito establecer ese vínculo. Y preferiría hacerlo con un amigo en vez de con una toalla."

"Imagina lo contento que me siento de que me consideres como una toalla en tu vida."

"Para ya. Sabes lo que quiero decir."

"¿Algo así como un sustituto de amante?"

"Exacto" sonrió. Su mejor sonrisa, esa en que los ojos se le iluminaban y se le veían los hoyuelos-. "Y bien, ¿qué te parece?"

"Dudo de que sea capaz de pensar en alguna otra cosa el resto de mi vida."

"Eres tan guapo cuando estás confuso."

"Me alegro de poder complacerte."

Ginny se inclinó y recogió el bolso del pie de la silla.

"Te toca pagar a ti."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Fin de la conversación?"

"Necesitas tiempo para pensar en ello" asintió-. "Y yo también."

"¿Hay alguna fecha límite para la decisión?"

"No. Tómate tu tiempo. Cuando re encuentres preparado, podemos retomarla. Sin presión."

"Gracias."

"Eh, ¿para qué están los amigos?"

"Ya no estoy seguro."

"Si se trata de sexo o amistad, gana la amistad, ¿entendido?" alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de Harry en la suya.

Él asintió y bajó la vista a sus dedos entrelazados. Dios, tenía unos dedos finos. Esbeltos y largos, con uñas bien arregladas. Prácticamente pudo sentir esas uñas en su espalda. Tuvo la horrible sensación de que a pesar de la convicción exhibida por Ginny entre el sexo y la amistad, esta no tenía ni una sola posibilidad.

OoOoOo

"¿Sabias que una pareja en Devon fue a los tribunales para obtener una custodia compartida por una iguana?"

"Eso es excitante, Luna" dijo Ginny. "En serio. Si quieres que hablemos de reptiles, podemos hacerlo."

"¡Oh! Oh, Dios. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Lo hiciste?"

Ginny se acurrucó con las piernas dobladas y se cercioró de que la taza de capuchino quedaba a su alcance. Se reclinó en el sillón de piel, complacida por la luz difusa que daba su nueva lámpara halógena. Se ajustó el auricular en el hombro.

"Sí."

"¿Y?"

"Quedó sorprendido."

"Vale. Pero ¿qué dijo?"

"Que lo pensaría"

"Me tienes en ascuas. ¿Cómo sacaste el tema?"

"Se lo pregunté mientras tomábamos café."

"¿Así?" preguntó Luna con voz chillona.

"Hmm."

"Oh, Dios, Ginny, eres sorprendente. ¿Y qué dijo él?"

"Le preocupa que se estropee nuestra amistad."

"¿Le contaste que sólo querías su cuerpo?"

"Luna, no es así. Solo creo que podemos dar ese paso adicional, eso es todo."

"Cariñó, creo que es ideal, de esa manera podrás dejar de ir a esas ridículas expediciones de pesca."

"¿De pesca? Se llaman citas."

"Yo tuve una de esas citas una vez y mira lo que pasó."

"Luna, porque Dean resultara ser El Idiota Sin Conciencia no significa que todas las relaciones terminen en desastre. Mira a Mione y a Ron."

"Mione y Ron son inexplicables. Mi teoría es que ambos fueron magos y salvaron a cientos de personas en una vida pasada, y por eso en esta se ven recompensados. Yo, por otra parte, debí ganarme la vida maltratando siendo una loca hablando de criaturas imaginarias que nadie más que yo podía ver. Como los Nargles."

"Luna, tú tienes una vida maravillosa."

"El hecho de haber heredado dinero no significa que todo sea de color de rosa."

"No, pero es mejor eso a que te golpeen en el ojo con un palo."

"Sí, sí" cortó la letanía familiar.

"De todos modos" continuó Ginny, "tendrías que haber visto su cara."

"¿La de Harry?"

"No, la del alcalde. Claro que la de Harry. Fue fantástico. Pensé que la mandíbula se le iba a caer en el café."

"Tendría que haber ido. Me podría haber disfrazado con una vieja gabardina."

"Eso habría sido muy sutil" convino Ginny, incapaz de imaginar a la asquerosamente alta y hermosa rubia en cualquier cosa que ocultara incluso una de sus perfectas curvas-. "El pánico sólo duró unos momentos. Luego creo que le pareció bien."

"Conociendo a Harry, no va a tomar una decisión rápida."

"Sí. Pero a mí no me corre prisa. Aunque ahora que hemos sacado el tema..."

"El rinoceronte está sobre la mesa de la cocina."

"Quizás debiera decirle que lo olvidara. ¿Y si no logramos superarlo? ¿Y si el rinoceronte es tan grande que nos perdemos de vista?"

"Dale más de cinco minutos, ¿quieres, Ginny?"

"No sé. Me siento..." oyó el sonido de otra llamada. Sabía quién era-. "Escucha, creo que Hermione está en la otra línea. Te volveré a llamar."

"De acuerdo. ¿Sigue en pie nuestro almuerzo de mañana?"

"Sí."

OoOoOo

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Harry quitó el sonido de la televisión con el mando a distancia. Podía ser Ginny. O quizás fuera Ron. A la quinta llamada contestó.

"¿Hola?"

"Eh, Harry. ¿Cómo te va?"

Suspiró aliviado y se relajó en el sillón.

"Ron, deja que te haga una pregunta."

"Vale."

"¿Las mujeres están completamente locas?"

"Sí, Harry. Lo están. Respira hondo y suéltalo. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

"De acuerdo, sólo quería cerciorarme."

"¿Algo específico?"

Debatió consigo mismo si decirle a Ron la verdad. Pero Ginny iba a contárselo a Hermione, de modo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Al día siguiente a primera hora Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville lo sabrían todo, hasta qué habían comido durante la cena. Puede que incluso Ron ya estuviera al corriente de la situación.

"Ginny" anunció al final.

""Así que lo ha hecho, ¿eh? Aguarda un segundo, ha llegado la pizza."

Harry gimió, Nunca cambiaba. Desde la universidad los seis habían sido así. Si a Luna le picaba algo, Neville rascaba. Sus vidas se hallaban tan entrelazadas que era un milagro que alguno de ellos pudiera atarse por sí mismo los cordones de los zapatos. Aunque Ginny y él siempre habían sido íntimos, Harry también sentía un lazo fuerte con Ron. Ron y él habían compartido cuarto desde el principio, hasta que se casó con Hermione.

Siempre sonreía cuando pensaba en esa boda. El ayuntamiento, todos con vaqueros, incluyendo a la novia. Casi había perdido el anillo, aunque al final lo encontró en la cartera. Hermione no había dejado de llorar en todo momento, en particular cuando Luna apareció con un gran ramo de flores para ella.

Y entonces los amigos se habían convertido en una especie de familia. Harry se sentía más allegado a los cinco que a su verdadera familia. De hecho, Ron y Ginny fueron quienes lo habían animado a luchar con ahínco por conseguir el trabajo en la revista. Ser crítico de vinos con veinticinco años era algo prácticamente desconocido, pero sus amigos lo habían apoyado hasta que consiguió el trabajo. Desde luego, aún le quedaba camino por recorre hasta llegar a ser el crítico principal, pero no le importaba ser el segundo. Al menos todavía no.

"Ya estoy de vuelta" dijo Ron con voz amortiguada de masticar-. "¿Me contabas que ella lo había hecho?"

"Así es" volvió a centrarse en la conversación-. "¿Cuándo te enteraste? Podrías habérmelo advertido."

"No fue hasta ésta noche. Creo que Hermione sabía que yo haría sonar el silbato."

"Mione es perceptiva."

"Por si te interesa, no cree que sea una buena idea."

"¿No?" desvió la vista de la tele al ordenador e hizo una mueca al pensar en todo el trabajo que le quedaba esa noche. Al día siguiente debía entregar el artículo sobre los Merlot, y su editor no tenía sentido del humor con los retrasos.

"No" corroboró Ron-. "Eso según el libro de autoayuda que lee en éste momento. Aunque mañana podría cambiar de idea."

"¿Es que no sabe que también hay libros de ficción?"

"Y bien, ¿qué has decidido hacer?" preguntó Ron cuando dejó de reír.

"Nada. Me entró pánico."

"Comprendo."

"No sé" giró la cabeza para no tener que ver más el ordenador-. "A mí tampoco me parece una buena idea. Salvo que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Es Ginny, por el amor de Dios."

"Lo sé. Es mi hermana la conozco hace años."

"Ya lo había pensado antes" reconoció, preguntándose si no era mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

"De lo contrario no habrías sido humano" Ron rió entre dientes-. "Personalmente, no sé por qué no lo intentaste en la universidad. Sabes que tuviste tu oportunidad."

"Elegí el camino elevado."

"Eras un gallina con tanto miedo al compromiso que habrías hiperventilado si una mujer te hubiera pedido que pasaras la noche con ella."

"Eso también" admitió.

"Pero, de verdad, la idea presenta algunos aspectos fascinantes."

"¿Por ejemplo?"

"Un sueño realizado. La compleción del círculo..."

"¿Mione ha olvidado alguno de sus libros en el cuarto de baño?

"No bromeo, Harry. Será mejor que lo pienses bien. Puede que sea lo que necesites. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que asumiste un riesgo tan grande? Aparte de beber vino tinto con pescado. Enfréntate a ello, muchacho. A veces es necesario saltar desde lo más alto, aunque no sepas dónde vas a aterrizar."

Harry se levantó, demasiado nervioso para quedarse quieto. Sin soltar el teléfono se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una cerveza de la nevera.

"Hermione y tú fuisteis amigos primero."

"Cierto."

"Y os salió muy bien."

"También cierto. Pero no intentamos cambiar de caballo a mitad de la carrera. Desde el primer día sabíamos que no íbamos a ser sólo amigos."

"Quizás Ginny y yo solo debamos ser amigos" con el codo apagó la luz de la cocina y regresó al sillón.

"Puede que lo haya entendido mal, pero, ¿no es eso lo que ella quiere? ¿Ser sólo amigos con algunos privilegios?"

Harry abrió la cerveza y bebió un trago largo.

"Sí."

"Es un campo de minas, amigo. Pero una que tal vez valga la pena atravesar."

"Bueno, eso me ayuda mucho."

Ron rió otra vez.

"Hermione está en la otra línea. Hablando con Gin."

"Lo imaginaba."

"Bien, ¿nos vemos el domingo?"

"Sí."

"¿Harry?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Buena suerte"

"Voy a necesitarla."

Colgó. Tenía puesto el canal de la BBC, pero eran las noticias del mundo del espectáculo.

Posó la vista en la foto que había justo al lado del descodificador de la televisión por cable. Era del grupo. Él tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny.

Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Resultaba muy fácil imaginarla sin ropa. En su cama. Con esos dedos largos acariciándole el torso. Porque lo había imaginado desde el día que la conoció.

****

**Hola a todos!**

**Hace unos años `publique esta historia en este sitio. No me acuerdo porque la saque pero, como la encontré nuevamente y me pareció interesante decidí volver a postearla. Como todos los capítulos están listos trataré de subir un capitulo día por medio o a lo mejor más si es que estoy de humor…**

**Espero que les guste **

**PS: YA LO MENCIONE ARRIBA, PERO LO HARÉ NUEVAMENTE. ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, YO NO GANO NADA CON ELLA.**

**Bye**


	2. 2:¡Esto es una tonteria!

**Nada me pertenece sólo soy una pobre estudiante que depende de la caridad de su hermana mayor **** ;)**

CAPITULO 2

Ginny dejó que Harry se adelantara mientras corrían. No porque estuviera cansada, sino porque quería mirarlo. Desde que se le ocurrió la idea de añadir sexo a su relación, Harry había dejado de ser solo Harry.

Esa mañana se había sobresaltado al ir a buscarlo a su casa para iniciar la carrera de los domingos. Llevaban años haciendo lo mismo. Primero corrían por el parque, luego iban a la casa de él a darse una ducha rápida, desayunar y leer con tranquilidad el Profeta. Luego quedaban para comer en el Caldero Chorreante con todo el grupo. Se permitía la presencia de invitados que hubieran pasado la noche con cualquiera, pero casi siempre eran ellos seis. A menos que Harry estuviera de viaje. O Neville en una obra teatral. Pero casi siempre los domingos eran iguales. El hábito era tan cómodo como un jersey viejo. Al menos así solía ser.

Pero ese día, cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, el primer pensamiento de Ginny había sido sobre sexo. Había sido increíblemente consciente de su torso. Era un gran torso. De hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Con un toque de vello oscuro que incrementaba su atractivo masculino. Era esbelto, fuerte y musculoso.

Luego notó su cara. Una cara que consideraba tan familiar como la suya propia. Pero algo era distinto. Su percepción había cambiado, aunque realmente no entendía por qué. Harry siempre había sido guapo. Aunque eso no era lo importante sobre él. Podría haber sido feo y aún así lo habría querido. Sin embargo, ese día su aspecto tuvo un impacto que la sorprendió. Era como si lo viera por primera vez.

Su pelo oscuro, levemente ondulado, que le llegaba por debajo del cuello, le iba a la perfección. Siempre había admirado sus ojos. Eran verdes, verdes de verdad. Mucha gente pensaba que llevaba lentillas de color. Lo que no entendía era por qué no se había fijado antes en sus pestañas. Eran ridículamente largas para un hombre. Deberían ser suyas, no de él.

Luego, por supuesto, estaba su boca. Su sonrisa siempre le había causado un gran placer, pero nunca había analizado el porqué. Tenía una de las diez mejores bocas que había visto. Unos labios perfectamente moldeados sobre unos dientes blancos. Se trataba de una boca que daban ganas de besar. Todos esos años y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Bueno, salvo por el primer año en la universidad. Entonces había pensado mucho en su aspecto. Pero nunca daban la impresión de estar disponibles al mismo tiempo, por lo que se había obligado a no pensar en él de esa manera. Cuando ambos quedaron libres, ya se habían hecho amigos. Y en ese momento, cuando pensaba en él de esa manera, la sorprendía que no hubiera ocurrido años antes.

Vale, era posible que tuviera la nariz un poco torcida, y esa cicatriz en la frente, sobre el ojo derecho, pero, de algún modo, eso incrementaba su encanto.

En conjunto, se trataba de un espécimen notable. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? ¿Lo había dado por hecho todo ese tiempo? No le extrañaba que todo tipo de mujeres lo invitaran a salir. Inteligente, atractivo, amable y divertido, era todo lo que una persona podía desear en un amigo. Y en un amante.

"Eh, ¿qué sucede?"

Se sobresaltó al oír las palabras de Harry. Había quedado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que él había reducido la marcha hasta andar. La miró con las manos en las caderas y la frente arrugada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí" asintió-. "Me distraje."

"Bueno, pues vuelve a concentrarte. Me gustaría terminar ésta carrera hoy."

"Pues todavía no te quites la camiseta" emprendió la carrera una vez más y en un segundo llegó a su lado, recuperando ambos el ritmo familiar.

"¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó él."

Ginny debatió si decírselo, pero decidió que no. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reconocer que no le había mirado de verdad en años? Se sentiría insultado, y con motivo.

"En nada" repuso. "Sólo trabajo."

"Ah. Y yo que creía que pensabas en mí."

"¿En ti? ¿Por qué iba a pensar en ti?"

"Porque soy un hombre complejo en un mundo complejo."

"¿Dónde has leído eso? ¿En una revista de corazón?"

"Si quieres saberlo, en una galletita de la fortuna."

"Ah."

Harry aumentó un poco el paso, de modo que respirar pasó a ser más importante que hablar. Ginny no tardó mucho en recuperar su línea de pensamientos.

Dormir con Harry. Verlo desnudo. Tocarlo. Besarlo. Jugar.

¿Y si hacía ruidos raros? Su último novio había gritado "Oh, mamá" cada vez que tenía un orgasmo. Al final, había deseado meterle un calcetín en la boca. Claro que también había querido hacerlo cuando no estaban en la cama. Aún se sentía molesta consigo misma por quedarse con Michael durante tanto tiempo. Era un imbécil de primera, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta que vivió con él casi un año.

Pero le estaba agradecida por una cosa. Había sido el catalizador de esa revelación que había cambiado su vida. Tras su desagradable ruptura, al final había comprendido que su destino no era una relación romántica. Sencillamente no se le daban bien.

Era competente en todos los demás ámbitos de la vida. Tenía éxito en su trabajo en una empresa de bolsa, en especial con los valores tecnológicos, tenía buenos amigos y carecía de vicios terribles. En conjunto, la enorgullecía y satisfacía cómo iban las cosas. Pero, ¿el amor? No.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que el amor romántico era un talento, como pintar o tener una buena voz. Algo genético, como el pelo rubio o los pies grandes. No era su culpa ser una completa inepta ni elegir hombres inadecuados. En cuanto aceptó eso, la vida había encajado en su sitio.

El único problema era que echaba de menos el sexo... lo cual la conducía otra vez a Harry.

Si no era capaz de sentirse segura teniendo sexo con Harry entonces algo iba muy mal en el mundo. Él jamás le haría daño. Siempre sería considerado. Confiaba plenamente en él. Y sabía que era completa e inalterablemente reacio al matrimonio. Se lo había dicho muchas veces. Tenía una postura inamovible, y jamás mostró vacilación al respecto. Perfecto.

Entonces, ¿por qué titubeaba aún?

Llegaron al último giro y disminuyeron la carrera hasta caminar. Harry insistía en que estiraran bien, y aunque ella se mostraba impaciente los últimos quince minutos, le hacía caso. Más para complacerlo que porque creyera que era necesario para su cuerpo.

Mientras lo observaba sentarse en la hierba e inclinarse sobre la pierna derecha, se preguntó si debería dejar de analizar tanto e ir al grano. El único modo de averiguar si eso iba a funcionar era hacerlo.

En un momento iban a regresar al apartamento de él. Harry siempre dejaba que se duchara primero.

Se sentó a su lado y extendió las piernas. Se adelantó, aferró su pie derecho y, mientras estiraba, tomó una decisión. Cuando llegara el instante de darse la ducha, iba a invitarlo a que se uniera a ella.

Harry estaba oficialmente preocupado. Desde la conversación que mantuvieron la noche anterior, había estado obsesionado con la idea de tener sexo con Ginny. Verla esa mañana no había mejorado la situación. Todo lo contrario, apenas había sido capaz de correr. No dejaba de imaginar todo tipo de cosas. Cosas sexy. Peligrosas. Se le ocurrió que probablemente llevaba años teniendo esos pensamientos XXX con Ginny, pero como no tenían sentido, los había reprimido. En cuanto abrieron esa puerta, su imaginación se desbocó.

Y supuso que a Ginny le pasaba lo mismo. Sin duda pensaba que el sexo entre ellos sería educado y civilizado.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del apartamento la gravedad del problema se tornó evidente. Costaba ser sutil con los malditos pantalones cortos. Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo seguro, como los resultados de béisbol o su cartera de acciones, terminaba imaginándola en la ducha. Fantástico. Aún no habían hecho nada y ya había perdido el control. Que Dios no permitiera que Ginny sacara el tema. No sería capaz de volver a mirarla a la cara.

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido esa idea estúpida? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que había abierto la caja de Pandora? ¿Qué una vez que plantara la idea ya no podía desplantarla? Bueno, no pensaba caer si luchar. Valoraba demasiado su amistad. El sexo no podía suceder. Él no podría soportarlo.

"¿Vas a tardar mucho en abrir la puerta?"

Aturdido, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieto mirando la puerta de su casa no se sabe cuánto tiempo. Sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Ginny entró primero.

Él, desde luego, tuvo que mirarle el trasero. Por enésima vez esa mañana. Nada había cambiado. Era el mismo trasero que había visto la primera vez. Aunque eso no parecía importar. Tenía que mirarlo. Admirarlo. Suspirar.

"¿Qué?"

Ella se volvió, acalorada, agitada y hermosa. Los pechos le subían y bajaban, dificultándole no mirarla como un pervertido de parque. Se obligó a bajar la vista a su cuerpo largo y esbelto, pero eso empeoró las cosas. Suspiró otra vez.

"¿Harry?"

"No es nada."

"Cuando suspiras de esa manera suele significar que has hablado con tu Tia."

"No" meneó la cabeza. No pensaba reconocer en qué había estado pensando. Era el momento de una distracción-. "Iré a preparar el café. Ve a ducharte."

Ella titubeó. Harry se dirigió a toda velocidad a la seguridad de la cocina, donde la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedaría oculta detrás del mostrador. De ese modo, sin importar lo que Ginny dijera, mantendría un poco de dignidad.

"Hmmm, ¿Harry?"

"¿Sí?" sacó el bote del café del armario.

"Sobre la ducha..."

Supo lo que ella iba a decir. Le iba a pedir que se ducharan juntos. Maldición, ¿qué debía hacer? El cuerpo le gritaba '¡Sí, sí!', pero, ¿era inteligente? Si no paraba de mirarlo de esa manera, el voto inteligente iba a salir derrotado por el voto de seguir adelante.

"Yo, eh... yo..."

"¿Qué?" soltó él. No había tenido intención de ladrarle. Incluso se sobresaltó un poco.

"Nada."

"Eh, no pretendía ser tan seco. Es que-"

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo calor, eso es todo."

"Oh"

Maldición. ¿La había espantado? Bien. Bueno, más o menos bien. Era muy fácil imaginarse que le subía los brazos, alzaba la parte inferior de su camiseta y la levantaba despacio por encima de su vientre y luego de sus pechos. Deteniéndose un instante para admirar e imaginar qué había debajo del sujetador y luego continuar hasta haberle quitado la camiseta. Dejarla caer al suelo. Mirarla. Y entonces... Oh, Dios. ¡Era Ginny en quien estaba pensando! Ginny, quien le había consolado durante la ruptura con Cho. Quien lo había visto borracho, enfermo, estúpido. La mujer con la que podía contar, sin importar nada. ¿En qué diablos pensaba?

Ella debía ir por el mismo camino, porque dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la ducha. Podría haberla detenido. Lo único que tendría que haber hecho era pronunciar su nombre. Pero no lo hizo, y ella desapareció.

Bajó la vista. Había estado vertiendo café en la cafetera. Mucho café. Meneó la cabeza, echó de nuevo los granos en el bote y volvió a empezar. En esa ocasión contó. Al terminar, la llenó con agua y encendió el aparato. En ese momento oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha.

La situación era imposible.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Decirle que era una idea descabellada. Lo arriesgaba todo, ¿y para qué?

Fue al salón, sacó el periódico de su bolsa de plástico y comenzó a ordenar las diversas secciones como a él le gustaba. Primero puso la de noticias, luego la de opinión y después la de cómics. A ella le dejó la sección de deportes, para que pudiera ponerse al día de cómo marchaban sus amados Chuddley Cannons, la sección financiera y la de televisión. El resto quedaba libre.

Se sentó, pero mantuvo el diario doblado sobre el regazo. La cuestión era que la conocía demasiado bien. Cómo le dolía cuando los Chuddley perdían. Cómo removía el café de manera interminable mientras leía. Los diferentes sonidos de su risa. Sin embargo, todavía había misterios. Qué aspecto tendría al dormir. Había imaginado su cuerpo, pero con ello sólo había llenado los espacios en blanco con otras imágenes. Era absolutamente única. Hermosa.

Maldita sea, ¿es que era tonto? ¿Cómo podía huir de la oportunidad de que con Ginny podía tenerlo todo? Una compañera, una amiga, una amante. Todo sin la inevitable fealdad que acompañaba al matrimonio..., al menos a todos los matrimonios que él había visto. Había leído sobre las parejas felices que celebraban cincuenta y sesenta años de felicidad en común. Pero en su experiencia eso era un mito. Excepto por Ron y Hermione, aunque era evidente que ellos venían de otro planeta, de modo que no contaban.

Sus propios Tíos le habían mostrado todo lo que realmente necesitaba saber sobre el matrimonio. Cada uno se había casado cuatro veces, y ninguna perduró. Todas fueron feas, amargas y vengativas.

Pero la proposición de Ginny no era de matrimonio. Era para algo distinto. No tendrían la oportunidad de aburrirse el uno con el otro, porque no vivirían juntos. Ella no dependería de él para que la hiciera feliz. Lo conseguiría por sus propios medios. Él no esperaría que ella le ordenara la vida. Eso sería responsabilidad suya.

Escuchó el ruido del agua un momento. Aún no había terminado de ducharse. Quizás no era tan tarde. Dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó. Observó la larga marcha hasta el cuarto de baño. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Aliviado, descolgó el auricular.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Está Ginny ahí? ¿Lo habéis hecho ya?"

Harry meneó la cabeza al oír la voz de Neville.

"Cielos, Neville. ¿Hemos salido en las noticias o qué?"

"Algo tan grande no se puede ocultar, Harry. Es demasiado jugoso."

"Todos vosotros necesitáis una vida propia. O un plan de seguros con un apartado importante en cuanto a salud mental."

"Contéstame"

"No"

"¿No, no me quieres contestar, o no, no lo habéis hecho todavía?"

"Ambas cosas."

"Maldita sea. Y Yo que pensé que hoy iba a tener un poco de suerte. El romance se ha ido al traste."

"Imagino que las cosas no funcionan con no sé cómo se llama."

"Colin. Y sí, he visto su partida de nacimiento. Decidió volverse a su lugar natal. A esquiar. Quiero decir, comprendo que desee esquiar, pero, por el amor de Dios, ¿su casa? He de recordar ceñirme a los urbanitas."

"Si no recuerdo mal, me contaste que eran sus raíces rurales las que te atrajeron en primer lugar" Harry había sabido que la relación de Neville con Colin no iba a funcionar. Neville siempre se enganchaba con los bollycaos magníficos y jóvenes, y terminaba desilusionado al descubrir que por dentro no había más que un relleno de crema. Neville podía tener el mismo aspecto que ellos, pelo oscuro y ondulado, atractivo como las estrellas de cine, pero por dentro era un hombre sustancial. Alguien con quien Harry podía contar. Es decir, cuando el actor no se hallaba inmerso en otra aventura amorosa rota.

"Fui un tonto" suspiró-. "Me dejé cegar por la raja de sus vaqueros."

"Lamento que no saliera bien."

"Yo también. Bueno, c'est la vie. Tendré que vivirlo indirectamente a través de vosotros"

"Te desilusionarás"

"¿Te has decidido?"

"Sí. Bueno, quizá... sí."

"Ah" comentó Neville-. "Ha hablado el hombre de la voluntad de hierro."

"No se trata de una decisión fácil."

"Claro que sí. Tú la quieres. Ella te quiere. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Sabes que no es tan sencillo, Nev."

"Sí, de acuerdo. Supongo que no. Bueno, ¿vais a venir a comer?"

"Claro."

"Estupendo. Hablaremos de ello luego."

"¡No! No hablaremos de ello. Ni en el restaurante ni en ninguna otra parte" reinó una larga pausa. Harry oyó que la ducha se cerraba.

"¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que compartes mal con los demás? preguntó Neville.

"Sí.."

"Nos vemos luego."

"Adiós."

Harry colgó. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, pero no le resultó fácil cuando pensaba que tenía un ataque al corazón. Ginny iba a abrir esa puerta en cualquier segundo. La cuestión era cómo. ¿Vestida? ¿Desnuda?

Dio un paso en dirección a la cocina. El café. Ya estaba hecho. Se serviría una taza. Entonces se detuvo. No quería café. Se volvió hacia el pasillo. Necesitaba una toalla. Para su ducha. Una ducha fría.

No, quizá primero el café. Giró de nuevo y fue a la cocina.

"¿Es un baile nuevo? ¿Algo parecido a la Lambada?"

Se quedó quieto. No la había oído abrir la puerta. No estaría desnuda. Giró la cabeza despacio. Al ver que estaba vestida, se relajó. Aunque no pudo negar que se sentía decepcionado.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. El café está listo."

"Bien."

"Y el periódico."

"Bien también. Gracias. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí. Claro. Perfecto. Mejor que nunca."

"Es por el sexo, ¿no?" Ginny frunció el ceño.

Harry asintió.

Se acercó a él, con el pelo largo lustrosos y mojado, la piel tan limpia y luminosa que tuvo ganas de tocarla con amabas manos.

"Quizás no fue una buena idea" indicó.

"¿Qué?"

"El sexo."

"Oh, sí" se obligó a mirar algo que no lo excitara. El radiador.

"¿Quieres olvidarlo?" preguntó ella, aunque Harry notó que no estaba segura.

"Puede que eso no sea una mala idea."

"Lo sé. Fue una locura. Quiero decir, tenemos algo especial. Odiaría estropearlo."

"Sí, era lo mismo que me preocupaba a mí. Eres demasiado importante. No me gusta la idea de arriesgar eso."

"Lo sé" sonrió un poco. "Olvidémoslo. Fue una locura."

La miró. Se había echado el pelo hacia atrás, pero un mechón se le había escapado. Alargó la mano para arreglárselo, y con las yemas de los dedos le rozó la mejilla. Eso fue todo. Suficiente.

Se inclinó para besarla.


	3. No lo haremos ¿o si?

**Esta es una novela de Jo Leig bajo el mismo nombre, la verdad es que cuando la leí me acorde de una de HP y decidí adaptarla para subirla al sitio. Espero que les guste y más adelante el rating subirá de T a M. antes de leer deben saber que no hay magia ni nada, solo una vida de adultos divertida. **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ella se dio cuenta de que iba a besarla. No. No iba a hacerlo.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y giró bruscamente a la izquierda, a punto de chocar con la pared antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Se ocupó con el café, evitando su mirada, aunque sin lograr ocultar el acaloramiento de sus mejillas. Había querido besarla, pero se amilanó, cambió de parecer en mitad del recorrido.

Ella necesitaba pensarlo. Sin esperar el café, se fue al gran sofá de color borgoña que dominaba el salón y se sentó en el rincón de la derecha. Extendió la sección de deportes, aunque no la leyó. Simplemente la miró, dejando que las letras bailaran bajo sus ojos.

Harry había intentado besarla, a pesar de que el impulso sólo había durado un segundo. Eso fue después de que ella dijera que olvidaran lo del sexo. Después de que él mostrara su acuerdo. Era evidente que albergaba las mismas dudas que ella. ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? Ciertamente, esa era la cuestión.

"Hmm, ¿quieres un bollo o algo?" preguntó Harry todavía detrás de la seguridad de la pared que separaba el salón de la cocina.

"¿Qué vas a tomar tu?" inquirió Ginny sin mirarlo. No quería que supiera lo confusa que se hallaba.

"Cereales."

"Eso no es un bollo."

"Lo sé. No tengo bollos."

"Paso" rió.

"De acuerdo. Además, también me he quedado sin leche."

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Realmente ocupaba un puesto muy alto en su escala de hombre adorable, lo cual era uno de los motivos por los que creía que acostarse con él sería estupendo. Sabía que sería divertido. Bueno, no en todo momento, pero cuando resultara apropiado, la haría reír. Había pocas cosas que le gustaran más que reír en la cama. Por algún motivo, eso siempre la ponía increíblemente lujuriosa, al menos cuando tenía a un hombre desnudo a su lado

"Toma" dijo él.

Se sobresaltó. No lo había oído entrar en el salón. Se hallaba junto a ella, con una taza de café en la mano.

"Voy a darme una ducha" dijo cuando ella aceptó el café.

"Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"No"

Esperó verlo sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

"Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata."

"Si no es sobre los Cannons, el clima o el trabajo, no quiero oírla."

"Vale, vale" se hundió en el sofá, maravillándose de lo desequilibrado que era Harry. Lo había visto con todo tipo de mujeres, desde camareras a juezas de distrito, en las citas que siempre le estaba preparando Hermione, pero jamás le había visto perder el equilibrio.

Dejó que se marchara, contenta de no haberle preguntado si había pensado besarla. Toda su actitud revelaba la respuesta.

Pero la suya, a pesar del desliz de la ducha, seguía siendo la misma. Si lograban superar esa fase de incomodidad, estaba convencida de que juntos podrían disfrutar de algo fabuloso. Rara vez tenía intuiciones fuertes, pero cuando aparecían siempre resultaban acertadas.

Puede que necesitaran un tiempo, pero, ¿qué importancia tenía eso? Disponían de tiempo y él no iba a ninguna parte. En realidad, avanzar despacio tenía mucha lógica. Arriesgaban mucho, y no deseaba precipitar nada.

Muy bien, pensaba seguir adelante. Iban a hacerlo. Lo que esa mañana había sido un pregunta nebulosa, ya se había convertido en una decisión sólida. Las sensaciones eran correctas y buenas.

Y la asustaban.

Harry ocupó su lugar en la mesa redonda de la atestada cafetería. Siempre era igual: Ginny, él, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville. Todos en un bonito círculo de chico, chica, chico, chica. La única vez que cambiaban era cuando alguien, por lo general Neville, iba con un invitado. Pero en los cuatro años que llevaban yendo al Caldero Chorreante, eso no había sucedido en más de seis ocasiones.

Su almuerzo de los domingos se había convertido en un ritual sagrado. Los camareros los conocían tan bien, que apenas unos minutos después de que llegara la primera persona ya comenzaban a llevar a la mesa los aperitivos.

A Harry le gustaba de esa manera. Era un hombre que se sentía cómodo con los rituales y los hábitos. Todos los días se despertaba a la misma hora. Cada noche se iba a la cama después de ver Rita Skeeter en la WWC. Leía el periódico de la misma manera todas las mañanas, respondía su correo electrónico, comprobaba sus valores en la bolsa y luego se centraba en el trabajo.

Colocó la servilleta en el regazo justo cuando Luna Y Neville llegaban. Ron y Hermione ya estaban presentes. El camarero le llenó la taza de café y Harry se relajó por primera vez aquella mañana. Volvía a sentirse seguro. Entre amigos. Inmerso en su mundo familiar. Todo ese asunto de acostarse Ginny quedaba en espera, al menos durante la siguiente hora y media.

"Y bien." Dijo Luna, rompiendo un trozo del bollo que ya tenía en el plato, "¿os habéis acostado ya?"

Poco había durado la seguridad.

"No, no lo hemos hecho" Ginny miró a sus amigos con expresión severa. "Y vosotros ya podéis dejar de preguntar. No es algo que vaya a suceder de la noche a la mañana."

"Yo pensaba que no iba a suceder" aunque a Harry no le sorprendía que Ginny hubiera vuelto a cambiar de parecer.

"Oh, eso" Ginny agitó la mano en el aire-. "Olvídalo. Me asusté durante unos momentos, nada más."

"Yo sigo asustado."

"Nadie tiene por qué estarlo" intervino Hermione-. "Todo el asunto se puede arreglar de forma rápida y sensata."

Ron miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido. La gente desde el comienzo los tomaban como una pareja de casados, ya que peleaban hasta por lo que no se pelea. Hermione estaba convencida de que habían sido familia en otras muchas vidas. Aunque ella era así.

"Cariño" comentó Ron, "no creo que deban arriesgar algo tan importante como su amistad por lo que diga alguna psicología con base popular."

"¿Psicología con base popular? ¿He mencionado yo algo sobre psicología?"

"De acuerdo" Ron meneó la cabeza, "¿cuál es tu método rápido y sensato?"

"Nada" comenzó a untar queso en su panecillo.

Ron suspiró. Alargó el brazo y le tomó la mano.

"Vamos, Mione. Lo siento. No pretendía cortarte. Si dispones de una solución, nos gustaría oírla."

"Yo no" dijo Harry, aunque sabía que nadie le iba a hacer caso.

"Creo que Ginny tiene razón" afirmó Neville. "Es lógico que los dos estéis juntos. Ahí afuera está la selva. Y es peligrosa. Llena de gente perversa que solo busca interesarte y calentarte para despertar una mañana y anunciar que se va a su lugar natal a realizar el sueño de toda su vida de convertirse en instructor de esquí."

"¿Colin?" Luna meneó la cabeza. Neville asintió. "No mencionaré lo que te dije" le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Pero, maldita sea, te lo dije."

"Luna, no te gustaría ni aunque fuera el papa" comentó Neville. "Que alguien me pase el salmón ahumado."

"Si fuera el papa no saldría contigo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Luna. "Sin embargo, tienes razón. No te ofendas, pero si vas a involucrarte con hombres, deberás pagar el precio. Así son las cosas."

"Gracias" indicó Ron.

"Excluyo a los presentes" corrigió con una sonrisa.

Harry se sentía mal por su amigo. Neville era un actor maravilloso, y un tipo estupendo, aunque tenía un gusto horrible con los hombres. Siempre parecía elegir a los que emocionalmente no estaban disponibles.

Por eso Luna y él se llevaban tan bien. Su ex marido, Dean, era el mayor bastardo del mundo. Se había casado con ella por su dinero, se había acostado con su hermana y la dejó por su secretaria. Luna lo había llevado bastante bien. Había decidido descartar a los hombres para siempre y como pasatiempo tramaba venganzas. Parecía deleitarse en atormentar a los hombres que iban tras ella, los cuales abundaban. Luna era la única rubia del grupo. Alta, esbelta, de aspecto nórdico con ojos de un azul profundo, los atraía como un imán. Pero no aceptaba a ninguno. Para ella, todos eran un Dean en potencia.

"Creo que los dos tenéis que acabar con esto de una vez" comentó Luna en serio, mirando a Harry. "Cuanto más lo demoréis, de más tiempo dispondréis para estropearlo. Vamos. Pensad en esas dobles citas horribles que Hermione os prepara siempre. En todas termináis pasando la noche hablando entre vosotros mientras vuestras parejas se marchitan."

Ron rodeó los hombros de Hermione.

"Creo que no deberían precipitarse. Es algo importante. Que no hay que tomárselo a la ligera."

"Yo creo que todos deberíamos dedicarnos a comer y a hablar de otra cosa" con vehemencia se dedicó a prepararse un panecillo.

"Yo aún quiero oír lo que Hermione tiene que decir" Ginny removió el café como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Harry quiso decirle que comiera. Apenas había desayunado, lo cual no era bueno para ella. Preocuparse por Ginny se había convertido en un ritual como lavarse los dientes. No era que ella prestara atención alguna vez a sus consejos. Sin embargo, siempre se los daba.

Claro está que Ginny hacía lo mismo con él. Dios, si ya eran una pareja. Lo único es que vivían en apartamentos separados y, bueno, estaba lo del sexo.

Eso resultaba tentador como el infierno. Era tan perfecta y ya la quería mucho. Pero quizás el motivo para quererla era que no le pedía nada, salvo amistad. No se irritaba cuando cambiaba los planes. No necesitaba saber dónde estaba en cada minuto del día. Ni siquiera le importaba que se burlara de su extraño gusto por los Simpson.

Lo que tenían era estupendo. Lo mejor de su vida.

"Primero" dijo Hermione tras limpiarse las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta, "debéis haceros tres preguntas. ¿Qué queréis de verdad? ¿Potenciar la intimidad incrementará la amistad o la someterá a mucha tensión?" carraspeó, y como si anticipara el peso de sus palabras, el sonido de la cafetería bajó a un murmullo suave. Harry sintió que se ponía tenso, aunque no sabía por qué. "Y falta la más importante. ¿Qué pasa si uno o los dos os enamoráis?"

"¿El uno del otro?" soltó Ginny.

"Si" Hermione asintió. "Debéis considerarlo. Os adentraréis en un territorio emocional. Las barreras van a derrumbarse. La intimidad es algo poderoso y fuerte. Puede cambiar las cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

Harry miró a Ginny. Ella le devolvió la mirada, parpadeando, como si el concepto de enamorarse de él fuera tan extraño que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

Pero a él sí se le había ocurrido. Ese era el problema. Lo había pensado muchas veces.

No se engañaba en lo referente a sus defectos. No sabía bailar. Era alérgico a las fresas. Y era incapaz de comprometerse en una relación. No podía ni quería. Poco importaba, ya que el resultado era el mismo. Si Ginny se enamoraba de él, resultaría imposible que no la lastimara. Y si le sucedía a él... bueno, no lo haría. Eso era todo. Con solo pensar en ello sentía pánico.

"No te preocupes" musitó Ginny. "Te quiero demasiado para enamorarme de ti. No le haría eso ni a mi peor enemigo, menos a mi mejor amigo."

Aquella noche Ginny sirvió comida en los cuencos de sus gatos, lo cual hizo que Arnold y Pig se frotaran contra sus piernas.

La observó un rato y llegó a la conclusión de que en la siguiente vida iba a regresar como gato. Aunque en esa aún tenía que prepararse para la semana que la esperaba. Planificar las comidas, conjuntar la ropa, ir al mercado. Decidir qué diablos iba a hacer con Harry.

Fue a su mesa y sacó la agenda. Dios, se suponía que Harry y ella debían salir en una cita doble la semana siguiente. Tendría que meditar en el asunto. Tal vez no deberían ir. Por otro lado, quizá fuera lo mejor. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello.

El martes había quedado para comer con Hermione, justo después de le cita de ésta con el médico. Esperaba que en esa ocasión le diera buenas noticias. Hermione y Ron se merecían un respiro. Su lucha para que ella quedara embarazada había pasado de lo sublime a lo ridículo. Recordó la primera vez que decidieron intentarlo. Parecían como niños en una tienda de dulces, disfrutando del sexo en cualquier oportunidad, tan excitados como cuando se casaron. Pero no sucedió nada. Ambos se sometieron a análisis. No había nada mal. Los dos podían tener hijos. Por desgracia, los óvulos de Hermione no había recibido el mensaje.

Puede que la solución se la aportara ese nuevo médico. Ginny así lo esperaba. Ron y Hermione eran la mejor pareja que jamás había conocido. Merecían hijos, y los hijos los merecían a ellos.

Si ella hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a alguien como Ron (Aunque no lo haría, por el incesto y todo eso). O hubiera sido tan competente para las relaciones como Hermione. No servía para nada lamentar la triste verdad, y cientos de veces se había dicho que debía dejar de desear cosas que jamás podrían ser, aunque no podía evitarlo. Era una herida que no quería sanar, y a pesar de que dolía, seguía ensañándose con sus errores.

Lo había intentado. Dios sabía que sí. Tres relaciones, todas llenas de esperanza y promesas al comienzo, para que cada una terminara en un lamentable fracaso.

Seamus, de la universidad. Brillante, divertido, dolorosamente atractivo. Jamás había imaginado que podía ser lo bastante cruel como para invitarla a su boda exactamente tres semanas de que la hubiera dejado, afirmando que no estaba listo para el matrimonio.

Lee, el hombre que tenía la certeza de que iba a ser su marido. Ingenioso, con talento y un amante extraordinario. Se había jugado hasta el último centavo que Ginny había conseguido ahorrar. Había terminado por casarse con una empleada de un casino de Atlantic City, aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de esperar un mes entero.

Y luego estaba Michael. El hombre al que había amado de un modo que lo cambió todo. Ni antes ni después había experimentado algo tan poderoso. Vivieron en su piso de Chelsea durante tres años. Había sido su mentor, su amigo, su amante. Su éxito como agente de bolsa había sido meteórico, pero en ningún momento llegó a perder la cabeza ni su perverso sentido del humor. Todo había sido perfecto, hasta el día en que le dejó una nota dándole dos días para que se marchara de su casa y poder disfrutar de libertad para casarse con una mujer a la que conocía desde hacía una semana.

Lloró hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas. Escribió páginas en su diario, abriendo su corazón. Sus amigos, en especial Harry, le habían dado la fuerza para continuar.

Fue Michael quien al final la ayudó para comprender que jamás iba a disfrutar de lo que tenían Ron y Hermione. Que ningún hombre iba a amarla del modo en que Ron amaba a Hermione.

Ninguno de esos hombres había estado enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera llegaron a fingirlo ni a pronunciar las palabras en la cama. Ella los había amado, aun cuando sabía que el sentimiento no era recíproco.

Nunca más.

Si Harry decidía que no quería cambiar su relación, perfecto. Se adaptaría. Quizá con el tiempo conocería a alguien en quien pudiera confiar lo suficiente como para acostarse con él. Alguien de quien supiera que jamás se enamoraría.

No era tan horrible. Tenía tantas bendiciones... su carrera, sus amigos, sus hermanos, sus gatos. A pesar de haber perdido a su madre a temprana edad, tenía gente a la que poder recurrir en busca de consejo y consuelo. En realidad nunca había estado sola, ni había temido pasar tiempo sola. Cierto era que resultaba un poco triste perderse esa parte de la vida. Pero tampoco era una tragedia. Ni siquiera le impedía tener hijos. Siempre podía adoptar o someterse a inseminación artificial. No, estaría bien. Muy bien.

Pero le encantaría que Harry y ella pudieran dar ese último paso. Porque la verdad era que echaba de menos que le abrazaran. Lo extrañaba tanto que le producía un dolor interior.

Se imaginaba a los dos en una cama grande bajo el edredón. Viendo alguna película antigua, compartiendo palomitas de maíz y cerveza. Tocándose. Riendo. Abrazándose durante las largas noches.

Sin compromisos ni promesas, ni corazones rotos. Solo amabilidad, afecto y una dulzura que solo Harry era capaz de dar.

Pig saltó sobre el escritorio y se sentó justo encima de la agenda. La miró con sus inquisitivos ojos verdes, y antes de que lo acariciara pudo oír su ronroneo.

Mientras le rascaba las orejas, Ginny sonrió. Quizás no tuviera que esperar hasta la siguiente vida para sentirse tan satisfecha como un gato. Si las cosas iban bien, lo cual esperaba, Harry y ella podían sentirse a gusto en el conocimiento de que se hallaban a resguardo. De que sus necesidades se veían complacidas. De que no se harían daño ni se abandonarían. Sería perfecto.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era superar esa fase de incomodidad.


	4. Divirtiendose en el ascensor

**Hey!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review y a todos lo que leen el fic.**

**Este es uno de los capítulos con los que mas me he reído y para descubrir el porque del titulo tienen que esperar casi al final. **

**Espero que les guste.**

…**..**

CAPITULO 4

Ginny antes de descolgar el teléfono. Resultaba imposible que olvidara el fiasco de la cita doble de esa noche sin revivir cada detalle. Se había acostumbrado a sus exhaustivos análisis, y la mayoría del tiempo no le importaban. El ingenio y la lengua afilada de Ginny convertían sus monólogos en algo muy interesante ya que siempre conocía a los participantes.

Salvo que esa noche él era uno de ellos, y no sentía mucha inclinación a discutir hasta la una de la mañana sobre las torpezas que había cometido.

Alzó el auricular.

"¿Te despediste de Hannah con un beso?" inquirió Ginny.

"Hola a ti también. No, no lo hice. ¿Y tú?"

"Él me dio un beso en la mejilla."

"¿Cuál?"

"La de la cara" repuso tras un momento.

"Ah" se dirigió a la nevera. Era tarde, así que se decidió por un zumo de naranja. Sacó el envase de plástico y cerró la puerta con el pie, luego fue hasta el sillón de terciopelo y se dejó caer en él.

"Lo que no puedo entender es cómo Mione pudo imaginar que me iba a gustar" continuó Ginny. "No era capaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fueran pechos. Por favor. Como si a mí me importaran las ventajas de una sustancia salina sobre la silicona."

"Se ofreció hacerte un buen descuento."

"No necesito tetas más grandes. ¿O sí?"

"No" imaginó sus pechos y al instante se puso a sudar.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes?, nunca los has visto."

"Puedo ver que son estupendos, Ginny." se secó la transpiración de la frente y deseó que ella cambiara de tema-. "No necesitas nada más grande."

"De acuerdo. Tomad, pequeños. ¡Salmón, qué rico!"

"¿Ginny?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si vas a emitir sonidos tentadores para tus gatos cuelgo."

"Aguarda un momento. Debo cambiarles el agua."

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir la botella de plástico del zumo y dar un buen trago. La bebida dulce lo ayudó a disipar el sabor amargo que le había dejado la cita esa noche.

Hermione los había convencido para aceptar, insistiendo en que era el momento perfecto para ver a otras personas. Luego podrían echar un vistazo más sereno a lo que él había llegado a pensar como "El Plan". Por lo que esa noche había salido con una abogada de la oficina de Ron y Ginny con un cirujano plástico amigo de Hermione. Asistieron a un concierto en el City Center y luego fueron a cenar a un chino. Tendría que haber sido una cita agradable. Ya habían hecho lo mismo antes, con citas diferentes, desde luego, y siempre habían pasado una velada normal.

Pero no esa noche.

Por primera vez desde los tiempos de la universidad, se había sentido incómodo con una de las citas de Ginny. La charla sobre los pechos no había ayudado. Terry, el cirujano, no había podido pasar cinco minutos sin mencionar pezones, por el amor de Dios. ¿Era de extrañar que Harry no fuera capaz de pensar en los pechos de Ginny? ¿Qué tuviera que luchar contra el impulso de tocárselos?

"¿Sigues ahí?"

"Sí."

"¿Harry?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Esta noche me mostró todo lo que debía saber. Maldita sea, dejemos de perder tiempo y energía en gente que no nos gusta. Yo estoy a favor de que nos dediquemos a un intercambio saludable de fluidos corporales."

Harry se sobresaltó cuando un chorro de zumo de naranja salió disparado por la boca de la botella. No se había dado cuenta de que la estaba apretando con tanta fuerza. Dio otro trago y lamentó no haberle añadido vodka.

"¿Y bien?"

A pesar de la bravata de sus palabras, la voz de Ginny irradiaba nerviosismo. O tal vez no. Quizá el único que se sentía aterrado era él. Fuera como fuere, no pensaba precipitar nada. Era demasiado importante. Pensó en Hannah, su cita. Era muy bonita e inteligente. También divertida. El tipo de mujer que le gustaba. Bueno, que solía gustarle. Pero esa noche no era Ginny. Y eso era todo.

Sexo con Ginny. Santo Dios, el pensamiento había adoptado una residencia permanente en su cerebro, justo donde antes solía alojarse el sentido común. Y una vez instalado no quería marcharse. No hasta que hiciera algo al respecto.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio, preparándose para saltar del trampolín.

"De acuerdo" aceptó, sabiendo que esas dos palabras iban a abrir un capítulo nuevo en su vida. Las cosas ya no volverían a ser las mismas. Podía ser maravilloso, tal como predecía Lee. O podía ser la sentencia de muerte de la mejor amistad que nunca había tenido.

"Vaya."

"Sí, vaya. Maldita sea, Ginny, ¿y si... ?"

"Para. Para en este instante. No podemos pensar en "y si". Debemos creer que va a ser perfecto."

"Eso resulta fácil para ti, señorita veo todo color de rosa, pero para los que estamos en el mundo real, el futuro tiene algunos riesgos."

"¿Y qué no lo tiene? Diablos, mañana podría atropellarte un taxi."

"Una lógica impecable. Aunque tonterías."

"No son tonterías Simplemente elijo mostrar un punto de vista optimista, lo cual, encanto, es una de las cosas que más te gustan de mí."

"Creo que confundes el optimismo con el fatalismo."

"Oh, Dios mío."

"¿Qué?"

"Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, tener sexo significa que vamos a estar desnudos. Uno delante del otro. Quiero decir, mis tetas son muy buenas para una relación platónica, pero ahora que pasaremos a lo platónico oro..."

"¿Oro?"

"Si, como la visa oro. Tendrás la misma tarjeta, pero con mayores ventajas."

"Ventajas, ¿eh?" sonrió-. "¿Cómo poder tener preferencia para alquilar un coche?"

"Hablo en serio. Hablamos de llegar a estar desnudos de verdad."

"Ya sé qué aspecto tienes" comentó. Era en lo único que había pensado esos días, pero no tenía intención de contárselo.

"No lo sabes."

"Te he visto en bañador."

"No es lo mismo."

"¿Hay algo que necesites decirme? No se convertirá en algo parecido a Juego de Lágrimas, ¿verdad?"

"No" rió. "Lo único que quiero dejar claro es que aún no has visto todas las partes."

"Hmm."

"Yo tampoco he visto todavía todas tus partes" Harry respiró hondo, sintiendo que sus partes se agitaban-. "Tus otras partes misteriosas-" añadió Ginny.

Él se movió en el sillón, preguntándose si debería colgar. Había llegado el momento del cambio. Aún podía retractarse. Aún había tiempo.

"No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes."

"No te he visto a ti. Y ahora..."

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito ver."

Una oleada de lujuria se abatió sobre él con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Luchó por recuperar la compostura. Por mantener ligera la situación.

"Si crees que será de ayuda, puedo acercarla al teléfono."

"No bromeo. Necesito verte desnudo, Harry."

"Si..." la voz le salió demasiado chillona. Carraspeó y comenzó otra vez-. "Cuando lo hagamos, lo verás todo."

"No" afirmó-. "Tengo que verte primero"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tengo que verte. A ti. Antes de que demos el siguiente paso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí. Lo necesito, ¿vale?"

"¿De qué se trata, de una especie de prueba?" pensó espantado-. "¿Vas a cambiar de idea si no la tengo lo bastante grande?"

"¡No! No, no tiene nada que ver con eso."

Esperó la explicación pero no llegó. Lo único que podía oír era su respiración acelerada. Solo podía pensar en partes, las suyas y las de ella, y en la locura de la situación. La locura de que pudiera estar pensando en verla desnuda. En tocarla, probarla. Abrazarla.

Cerró los ojos y se la imaginó delante de él. Resultaba tan fácil. La conocía tan bien. El modo en que la luz hacía que el pelo le brillara como el fuego. El diente torcido del que siempre se quejaba y que en realidad la hacía más bonita. Sus piernas. Oh, Dios. No podía pasar de allí. No a sus piernas. No era tan bueno. Eran demasiado peligrosas. Jamás se había permitido desearla, porque sabía que no podía tenerla.

Parecía que en ese momento el dique se había abierto. Desde que hablaron de tener sexo no había pensado en otra cosa. La necesidad debía llevar dentro de él mucho tiempo. Justo bajo la superficie. Despertaba con Ginny en la cabeza. Y se dormía de la misma manera. Le gustara o no, había cruzado la línea. Dudaba seriamente de que algún día pudiera dar marcha atrás.

"Debo seguir un orden" continuó Ginny al final-. "Pasos pequeños. Primero quiero superar lo de la desnudez. Va a ser incómodo, los dos lo sabemos. Pero si lo hacemos de una forma sosegada, seremos capaces de superar la incomodidad. Luego podemos dar el siguiente paso."

"¿Y esos dos pasos no pueden darse al mismo tiempo?"

"No. Sé que piensas que estoy loca, pero compláceme, por favor."

"¿Y cómo se supone que lo hacemos?"

"Tú vendrás a mi casa. No, quizás aquí no. Tampoco en la tuya. Ya se nos ocurrirá dónde. Y entonces..."

"Nos desnudamos."

"No. Tú te desnudas."

La imagen ardiente que tenía en la mente se pinchó.

"¿Qué? ¿Bromeas?"

"Soy yo quien necesita ese paso. No tú."

"Yo no pienso desnudarme solo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es ridículo, por eso."

"No lo es. Es como debe ser."

"Gin, me desnudaré todo lo que tú quieras. Pero sólo si es recíproco."

Ella soltó una risita. Fue un sonido estupendo. Nada infantil, sino ronco, bajo, sexy.

"¿Puedes creerlo? Vamos a hacerlo."

"Sí" corroboró. Dejó la botella de zumo en la mesita y se reclinó en el sillón. Pudo ver que aún seguía un poco excitado. Con un poco de concentración podía llegar a excitarse mucho-. "Debo cortar."

"No hemos terminado."

"Sí que hemos terminado."

"Pero..."

"Buenas noches, Gin. Hablaremos por la mañana."

"Ven a almorzar conmigo."

"De acuerdo. Ahora buenas noches."

"¿Harry?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi pelo es pelirrojo."

"¿Qué?"

"Piensa en ello" soltó otra risita-. "Buenas noches."

Después de colgar se quedó con la vista clavada en el teléfono. Entonces lo comprendió. Era pelirrojo. Oh, maldición.

Ginny abrió el cajón del escritorio para buscar un paquete de chicles, pero solo encontró una goma de borrar y dos entradas usadas para una obra de teatro. Cerró el cajón, luego intentó llamar a Padma con la mano, la agente de bolsa que ocupaba la mesa de al lado, pero ésta tenía un auricular en cada oído y no le prestaba atención. Pensó en tirarle la goma de borrar a su colega, pero cambió de idea y volvió a centrarse en su propia conversación telefónica.

El señor Fitwick llevaba hablando diez minutos. Lo había cronometrado. Casi sin descanso para respirar, y en ningún momento había mencionado su portafolio de valores. Sin embargo, estaba al corriente de sus tomates, de los vecinos ruidosos que tenía abajo y del hombre del mercado de la esquina que se ponía ropa de mujer. Realmente tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Pero no podía ser brusca con él. Se sentía tan solo desde que falleció su esposa que no tenía corazón para meterle prisa. Además, Harry iba a llegar en cualquier momento, de modo que haría las llamadas que le quedaban después de comer.

"No, señor Flitwick, no he visto ese episodio de _Se ha escrito un crimen."_

"Es bueno, deje que se lo diga. Esa Angela Lindbergh es la mejor actriz del país."

"A mí también me gusta-"sonrió. El señor Flitwick tenía tendencia a mezclar las palabras, lo cual resultaba divertido. Alargó la mano y movió el ratón, activando otra vez la pantalla del ordenador. Al instante apareció el programa con la hoja de cálculo. Se relajó. Notó que él se había cansado y que esa era su oportunidad-. "¿Qué le parece pasar el dinero a un fondo mixto?"

"Lo que usted considere apropiado, Ginny."

"Es su dinero, no el mío."

"Lo sé. Pero me ha cuidado bien durante dos años. Confío en usted."

"Gracias por su voto de confianza. Creo que se trata de una inversión bastante segura. Si está convencido, yo seguiría adelante y lo pondría allí."

"Lo estoy. No podría hallarme en mejores manos."

Ginny sonrió, pero no en respuesta a las palabras amables del señor Flitwick. Harry había llegado. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, observó a sus compañeras darle un buen repaso. Ya lo habían visto antes, pero Harry no era alguien a quien pudieran soslayar. A todas las mujeres y a tres cuartas partes de los hombres les gustaría tener un revolcón con él si pudieran.

Se despidió del señor Flitwick y colgó justo cuando llegaba a su mesa.

"¿Qué tal?" obligó a que las mariposas que sentía en el estómago se tomaran un descanso. Aún tenía fresca la conversación de la noche anterior. Demasiado fresca. Sintió que se ruborizaba.

"¿Qué tal tú?"

Se le veía muy guapo. Se había puesto los pantalones negros que a ella más le gustaban, los que ceñían las piernas largas y le daban un trasero fabuloso. Y la camisa gris de seda que le había regalado las navidades pasadas. Una combinación maravillosa. Se había echado el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos.

Resultaba extraño y aterrador pensar en él de esa manera. Durante años había visto a otras mujeres babear por Harry. Dado su entusiasmo presente, era evidente que ella misma había reprimido sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo.

"Estás guapa" comentó él, esbozando esa sonrisa que lo hacía más atractivo.

"Gracias" ese día había dedicado un cuidado especial a su arreglo. Se había levantado pronto para lavarse el pelo y peinarse, y se había puesto el vestido negro de Donna Karan que por lo general reservaba para las cenas importantes de negocios.

"¿Adónde vamos?"

"¿Qué te parece aquel restaurante tailandés?" recogió el bolso y se levantó.

"Bien" aceptó bajando la vista. Justo hasta sus pechos. Luego la alzó otra vez a su cara.

"Aunque podríamos ir a mi apartamento" dijo ella, con cuidado de mantener la voz baja para que las personas con las que trabajaba no la oyeran. Ya habían especulado con su relación con Harry, y en general se mostraban bastante suspicaces con su vida sexual. Ni una sola vez en los tres años que llevaba trabajando en la agencia de bolsa había aceptado una invitación de uno de sus compañeros. De negocios, sí. Personal, jamás. Por lo que o bien pensaban que mentía al decir que únicamente era amiga de Harry o bien la consideraban lesbiana. Ninguna de las dos cosas le molestaba. Le gustaba que su vida privada fuera privada. Pero si él seguía mirándola de esa manera, puede que saltara sobre su cuerpo allí mismo- "¿Y bien?" instó.

"Me parece que no" respondió Harry-. "Ir a tu casa me parece bastante peligroso."

"Como quieras" abrió el camino por el pasillo entre los cubículos y miró por encima del hombro para decir-: "Gallina."

"No te equivocas."

La alcanzó ante el ascensor. Se había congregado una multitud que también salía a almorzar. A veces había tenido que esperar hasta quince minutos para poder bajar. No pensaba descender los sesenta pisos por las escaleras.

"Y bien, ¿has cambiado de parecer?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Lo que te pregunté anoche."

"Solo si tú has cambiado" susurró inclinándose sobre ella.

"No. A mi manera o puerta."

"Puerta, entonces" dijo justo cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor. Entraron y Harry se dirigió al fondo, apretado por todos los costados por los hambrientos agentes de bolsa. No resultaba agradable.

Ella asintió y deseó que comentara algo más, que todo el mundo se desvaneciera.

El ascensor volvió a pararse y todavía entró más gente. Todos se movieron un poco, luego continuó el descenso hasta que se detuvo otra vez en la planta siguiente, provocando gemidos de los que esperaban fuera al ver que no quedaba espacio.

Enlatados como sardinas, reinó el único e incómodo "silencio del ascensor", que siempre hacía que Ginny tuviera ganas de decir algo rudo en voz alta. Se contuvo, en particular después de que otra idea invadiera su cabeza. Una idea salvaje y descabellada.

No podía.

Harry se volvería loco.

Además, ella no tenía tanto valor. ¿O sí?

Sonrió. ¿Qué diablos? Ninguno de los dos iba a ir a ninguna parte. En la siguiente planta comenzaba el trayecto expreso que los llevaría directamente hasta la planta baja. Duraría aproximadamente un minuto. Tiempo suficiente. Oh, Dios, ¿podría acopiar valor para hacerlo?

Obligándose a ser lenta y paciente, deslizó la mano hacia atrás hasta encontrar el cinturón de Harry. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó. Bajó la mano. Ahí. Lo sintió. ¡Tenía la mano justo encima! Oh, Dios.

"¿Qué haces?"susurró él con vehemencia.

"Tomar la situación por los cuernos" repuso ella con un murmullo, sin mover la cabeza por temor a que alguien se volviera y la viera con la mano en el bote de los dulces.

"Para."

"Ni lo sueñes" repuso, sintiéndose más atrevida.

"Ginny!"

"Alguien tenía que hacerlo" contuvo el impulso de reír.

"Cometes un gran error."

"No lo creo. Y por lo que puedo sentir, a ti tampoco te importa mucho. Detecto algo de entusiasmo, a menos que me equivoque."

"Te equivocas."

No pudo evitarlo. Soltó una risa, pero calló de inmediato cuando la mujer que tenía delante se volvió para mirar. Se concentró en lo que palpaba su mano. Asombrada por su propia audacia, se sentía casi embriagada. Si eso no aceleraba las cosas entre ellos, entonces nada lo conseguiría. Y de esa manera ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo. Al menos no hasta que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja, y en ese momento... Bueno, él ya sabría que no bromeaba acerca de la parte del sexo.

Deseó que los pantalones no fueran tan gruesos. Le gustaría disfrutar de más detalles. Pero notaba bastante. Cielos. Aquel viejo mito del número de pie era verdad.

El ascensor disminuyó la velocidad y las puertas se abrieron. En el acto la gente comenzó a salir, pero Ginny no se movió. Ni el cuerpo ni la mano. Quería esperar hasta el último segundo posible. Dios, no podía creerlo. Eso lo podía hacer Luna, no ella. Lamentó no poder verle la cara.

Su deseo se hizo realidad.

La cara de Harry apareció ante ella. De hecho, apareció todo su cuerpo. Lo cual no era posible. Porque tenía en la mano...

Harry retrocedió hasta salir del ascensor. Le sonrió a Ginny, disfrutando del modo en que los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

El hombre que había detrás de ella parecía igual de agitado, lo cual resultaba comprensible. Ginny aún no se había movido. El hombre, a quien Harry le daba unos sesenta años, permanecía paralizado. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha elección.

Oyó que Ginny decía algo parecido a "Urp". Y entonces las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Pero no antes de saludar con la mano a Ginny y a su nuevo amigo.


	5. ¡Tragame Tierra!

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Ginny registró el saludo de Harry segundos antes de que el ascensor se cerrara con una determinación que hizo que deseara encontrarse ante un pelotón de fusilamiento. Cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció sufrir un espasmo al mismo tiempo. Un agudo "Ouch" detrás de ella le recordó que aún no había apartado la mano. La abrió y saltó al otro lado del ascensor sintiendo que su estómago daba un vuelco cuando el aparato comenzaba a subir.

Lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y esconderse, o, mejor aún, abrir un agujero en el ascensor de la cabina y lanzarse al vacío. Pero se obligó a mirar al hombre que había manipulado.

Era mayor, con un tupido pelo blanco y barba del mismo color, gafas y dientes regulares. Tenía las mejillas acaloradas, pero aparte de eso, parecía notablemente sereno, dadas las circunstancias.

"Yo... yo..."

"¿Sabe?" comentó el hombre con clama, "en todos los años que he usado este ascensor, jamás conocí a nadie. Si le sirve de algo, su presentación fue magnífica."

Ginny supo que su rubor podía cocer huevos. Y cuando dejó que la vista bajara a los pantalones del hombre, sintió como si fuera a estallar en llamas.

"Yo... lo siento tanto" dijo-. "Fue un error."

"Un error extraordinario, diría yo" el otro rió-.

-"Se suponía que usted era otra persona."

"Bueno, supongo que ha sido mi día de suerte."

Ella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de darle cierta coherencia a sus pensamientos asustados.

"¿Va a llamar a la policía?"

"¿Por qué, es que intentaba robarme?" meneó la cabeza. Con un gesto ella indicó que no-. "Bien. Porque en caso contrario, necesita practicar mucho más."

Justo en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron, y aunque quería correr a toda velocidad, sus pies no se movieron. No se movía nada salvo su corazón que le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que consideró que le faltaba poco para sufrir un ataque. El hombre del pelo blanco pasó a su lado, y cuando la gente comenzó a entrar, metió la mano en el bolsillo, extrajo una tarjeta y se la entregó.

"Por las dudas" comentó.

Entonces salió y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Dos plantas más arriba, Ginny miró la tarjeta._Albus Dumbledore, Abogado._ Cerró los ojos y sus piró. Al menos cuando matara a Harry, dispondría de un abogado compasivo.

Harry la vio en cuanto salió del ascensor. Ella lo avistó un segundo después y, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que tendría que haber huido mientras tuvo la oportunidad. Si las miradas pudieran matar, ya sería un hombre muerto.

Caminó hacia él moviendo de forma peligrosa el bolso y con los ojos encendidos. Harry retrocedió hasta golpear el costado del puesto de periódicos.

"Intenté avisarte" dijo él.

"No" esa única palabra fue una advertencia, una que un hombre inteligente habría escuchado.

"Te dije que cometías un error."

Ginny abrió la boca, luego volvió a cerrarla y optó por darle un golpe fuerte en el hombro.

"Ay."

"Podría matarte por esto."

"Eh, no me culpes a mí. No fui yo quien quiso jugar a tantear en el ascensor."

"Nunca en mi vida sufrí semejante humillación. Maldita sea, Harry, ¿por qué me dejaste... ?" volvió a golpearle en el mismo sitio.

Él se movió y le ofreció el otro hombro, para recibir otro buen golpe.

"¿Has terminado?"

"No, pienso golpearte cada vez que pueda. Mereces algo peor, víbora. Podrías haberme detenido."

"Pero eso no habría sido divertido" sonrió.

Ginny cruzó los brazos.

"No puedo creerlo. De todas las cosas bajas, sucias, podridas..."

"¿Cómo es que ha pasado a ser mi culpa? Cariño, te explotó tu propio petardo."

"Yo te mostraré un petardo" descruzó los brazos.

Harry comenzó a retroceder, desviándose del puesto de prensa para poder dirigirse a la salida. Aunque sin quitar los ojos de encima a Ginny.

"Vamos. Debes reconocer que fue gracioso."

"Bueno, sí" soltó el bolso, pero Harry pudo esquivarlo.

"Bromeaba" alzó la mano en un gesto de paz-. "No dije nada porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin avergonzarte."

"Oh, estupendo. Ha sido muy considerado. Dejarme con un desconocido excitado en un espacio reducido ha sido mucho mejor."

"Cariño, tal como lo tenías, él no iba a hacer nada por enfadarte."

"Esa no es la cuestión. Deberías haberme frenado."

Vio que perdía fuelle. Menos mal. Entonces enterró la cara entre las manos. Al rato las bajó y pareció recuperada. Enfadada, pero controlada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó.

"No te perdonaré esto" asintió-. "Jamás."

"Claro que sí."

"Lo sé" suspiró-. "Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie."

Harry contuvo una carcajada. Si pensaba que iba a quedarse callado, la esperaba otra sorpresa.

"¿Harry?"

El modo en que pronunció su nombre le indicó que pensaba golpearlo otra vez, de modo que asintió.

"Vale, vale."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"No se lo contaré a nadie salvo a Luna."

"Si se lo dices a Luna, a la puesta de sol lo sabrá todo Londres."

Hizo acopio de valor y le rodeó los hombros. Quería que fuera un consuelo, un gesto amistoso para evitar tener que realizar una promesa que sabía que no iba a poder cumplir. Pero en cuanto la tocó y sintió su hombro cálido y suave, al instante fue consciente de su cuerpo. Y del suyo. De todas esas partes.

La soltó bruscamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" repuso y aumentó la distancia que los separaba.

"Tu cara indica otra cosa. ¿Y bien?" lo miró con expresión curiosa, con la mano en la cadera derecha.

El pequeño vestido negro hacía que fuera dolorosamente consciente de lo que había debajo. De pronto tuvo el impulso de pedirle que entraran en el ascensor.

"¿Hola?" insistió Ginny.

"Vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre."

Ella meneó la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros. Harry se cercioró de que no se tocaran al salir del edificio o al caminar por Pearl Street. Pero de reojo no paraba de mirar cómo su pelo le brillaba al sol, su andar seguro y grácil. La siguiente vez que Ginny experimentara el impulso de tantear a alguien, iba a encargarse de ser el primero en estar en la línea de fuego.

Una niña pequeña, de tres o cuatro años, se hallaba de puntillas mientras intentaba meter un sobre en un buzón. Su padre, al menos Ginny dio por hecho que se trataba de su padre, se hallaba detrás de ella, animándola con las manos listas para alzarla si no lo conseguía. Al final lo logró y soltó un grito de placer ante su monumental logro. Su padre la levantó en brazos, la abrazó y entre risas los dos marcharon por entre la multitud de las calles de Londres.

Ginny había decidido que no era para ella una relación eterna. Pero no podía negar la verdad. Quería tener un hijo. Quería un marido. No parecía que fuera pedir mucho, pero resultaba evidente que sí lo era. Hermione insistía que con veintisiete años era demasiado joven para interrumpir la búsqueda, peroHermione no lo entendía. Ginny estaba cansada de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. De enfrentarse al fracaso una y otra vez, de intentar continuar y fingir que su corazón no había recibido un daño permanente. Algo iba mal. Le faltaba un gen o tenía mal karma, o lo que fuera, pero siempre terminaba igual. Ella enamorándose y él no. Él casándose con otra unas semanas después. Tres veces.

Puede que no tuviera un Nobel, pero hasta ella podía ver el patrón. El amor no aparecía en sus estrellas. No figuraba en su destino. Ya había aceptado su suerte y establecida la paz. Excepto a veces. Excepto cuando veía a niñas de puntillas. Cuando oía una risita infantil en la calle. Entonces la injusticia de todo amenazaba con estallar en su interior, llenando cada resquicio de su alma.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreirá. A centrarse en todo lo que tenía y en lo que jamás le pertenecería.

Harry. Tenía a Harry. Eso era mucho. La quería del mejor modo que conocía. Aunque no era el tipo de amor que Ginny anhelaba, era suficiente. Tenía que serlo.

Deseaba que pudieran salir adelante. Si era capaz de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, entonces el dolor se desvanecería. Estaba segura de ello. Con Harry no habría falsas esperanzas. Ambos se darían calor.

Desde luego, primero tendrían que superar el pequeño problema de la desnudez. Pero esa tarde había meditado mucho en eso. Tras la debacle del ascensor, no iba a presionarlo para que se bajara los pantalones para ella. Eso era demasiado peligroso. Había decidido que tendrían que desnudarse bajo las sábanas. De noche. Con las luces apagadas.

Después ya no le iba a importar, aunque se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la primera vez sería un poco incómodo. Cuanto más pensara en ello, más incómodo sería. Lo que debían hacer era dejar de analizar y ponerse manos a la obra.

Planeaba decírselo esa noche y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

Ginny giró en redondo para ver a Luna junto a la entrada de la cafetería. Era una visión en azul pálido. Una blusa de seda, unos pantalones a juego y un pañuelo de Hermès le daban un gran aire de elegancia, pero algo la hacía aparecer inalcanzable. Con el perfecto pelo rubio echado hacia atrás de esa manera, le recordaba a Grace Kelly.

"¿Quieres tener hijos?" preguntó Ginny

"¿Ahora mismo?" Luna enarcó las cejas.

"No. En algún momento."

"No. Tener hijos significaría tener sexo, y eso representaría estar con un hombre. Así que no, no los quiero."

"¿Qué ha pasado ahora?"

"El bastardo quiere mi O'Keefe. No basta con que busque una pensión para que pueda quedarse en casa a trabajar en su "gran novela londinense", la cual, a propósito, es una porquería que te haría vomitar después de leer dos páginas. Ahora quiere mi cuadro."

"No va a conseguirlo, Luna. Solo intenta ponerte nerviosa."

"Pues está haciendo un buen trabajo."

"Vamos. Te invito a una copa."

"¿Con dos cerezas?"

"Con seis, si eso te hará feliz."

Luna sonrió y abrió la puerta. Ginny entró en la cafetería bien iluminada. Ya estaba atestada, con un montón de hombres y mujeres de negocios en la barra. Todo el mundo parecía beber martinis o manhattans. El nivel de ruido era tan alto que Ginny se comunicó con la mano con Rosmerta, la camarera. Rosmerta había sido su vecina cuando vivía en las Hogsmade, de modo que encontrar una masa para cinco en la parte de atrás, la más tranquila, no resultó problema.

Le dio una propina de cinco euros y alabó sus zapatos. Rosmerta sonrió y regresó al ajetreo del bar mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a Luna. Esperó que su amiga hiciera un comentario sobre el equívoco del ascensor, lista para negar cualquier cosa, pero lo único que Luna dijo fue:

"¿Quién no va a venir?"

"Neville. Esta noche tiene ensayo" Ginny llamó al camarero y se relajó. Harry no se lo había contado. Tendría que sentirse avergonzada de sí misma por haber pensado que sí lo haría.

"Sé amable con Hermione y Ron" indicó Luna. "Hermione está con el período."

"Oh, no" suspiró. Hermione había tenido un retraso de tres días, lo cual había disparado sus esperanzas.

"Es horrible. De todas las personas en el universo que merecerían tener hijos..."

El camarero, un tipo deslumbrante de pelo castaño con unos pantalones negros ceñidos, se acercó a la mesa directamente a Luna. Quedó cautivado en el acto. Abrió mucho los ojos. Prestó atención a cada una de sus palabras, y Ginny notó que Luna recibiría su manhattan con un bote entero de cerezas para acompañarlo. Cuando ella pidió vino blanco el camarero casi no notó su presencia.

Ginny lo miró alejarse, luego se volvió hacia la diosa que tenía al lado.

"Me sorprendes" comentó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No lo has visto? Si hubieras pedido algo para comer se te habría declarado."

Luna exhibió esa expresión en la cara. Disgusto mezclado con indiferencia.

"Todos son alimañas. Todos."

"No es verdad. Estás furiosa con Dean y transfieres tus sentimientos a los hombres en general."

"Gracias _doctora Freud._ Pero sé de qué hablo. El problema contigo, mi querida Ginny, es que insistes en humanizar a los hombres. Les das cualidades de seres humanos y luego, cuando no actúan como tales, te rompen el corazón."

"No es verdad. Lo que pasa es que me gustan. Y el hecho de haber sido herida algunas veces no significa que todos los hombres sean mofetas."

"Quieres decir que Harry no es una mofeta."

"Exacto. No lo es. Tampoco lo son Ron o Neville."

"Perfecto. Tres entre seis millones. Y hablando de Harry, ¿cómo va la misión?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la mesa. Se saludaron y Ginny prestó atención a algún signo que pudiera revelarle que Hermione estaba mal, pero no lo encontró. Justo en ese momento apareció el camarero, y tal como ella había conjeturado, llevaba una copa llena de cerezas para el manhattan. Apuntó el nuevo pedido sin poder quitar los ojos de su nuevo amor. Ginny abrió el menú.

Harry se sentó a su lado, y mientras Ginny miraba las ensaladas, se acercó más de lo que era necesario dado el tamaño de la mesa. Justo cuando centraba su atención en los pescados, la sintió. Su mano en el muslo. Ligera, tentativa, un poco temblorosa, pero no se retiró. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el pulso se le disparó cuando la presión en su pierna aumentó hasta que él depositó la mano con seguridad. El calor de su piel atravesó el vestido y las medias como si no existieran. No supo qué hacer. ¿Devolverle el contacto? ¿Sonreír? ¿Decir algo?

Al final logró mirarlo. Los ojos de él reflejaban clama. Bajó la vista con rapidez y Ginny sintió que le daba un ligero apretón.

Aunque solo le tocaba la parte superior del muslo, la sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento. Notó un nudo en el estómago. No se había equivocado. Mientras dejaran de preocuparse y confiaran en ellos, nada iba a salir mal. Podían llegar a ser mucho el uno para el otro. Los complementos perfectos.

Harry se inclinó para poder susurrarle al oído.

"¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?" ella meneó la cabeza, no lo bastante valiente para contarle la decisión que había tomado unos momentos antes-. "¿Qué te parece un viaje a Mystic?"

"Maravilloso."

"Conozco un hotelito estupendo. Con antigüedades y chimenea en los dormitorios."

"Suena perfecto."

"Bien" entonces apartó la mano y se volvió para hablar con

Ron.

Ginny no dejó de mirar el menú, aun cuando veía las palabras borrosas. El calor donde había posado su mano se disipó en unos momentos. La realidad de lo que le había propuesto tardó más en manifestarse.

Ya estaba. En cuatro días, Harry y ella iban a ser más que amigos. Serían amantes. No como los amantes que Lee había conocido, y eso era lo maravilloso de todo. Quebrantarían las reglas, explorarían territorio virgen. Pero no la asustaba. Bueno, no mucho. Porque él la acompañaría en cada paso del camino

"¿Ginny?"

Alzó la vista. Hermione la observaba, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato intentando hablar con ella.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Compartes un pollo conmigo?"

"Claro."

"Bien, ya que pretendo comerme todos los postres que tienen."

Ginny cerró el menú. Las cosas marchaban bien. Era evidente que Harry no le había contado a los demás el pequeño desliz de aquella mañana. En cuatro días iba a embarcarse en la siguiente fase de su vida. La fase ajena a las preocupaciones, a las dudas.

"Oh, escuchad" comentó Hermione. "Después de cenar vayamos todos al Edificio del London Center, ¿de acuerdo?

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

"Porque ya casi es el cumpleaños de Ron. Así que le dije que podía subir en el ascensor contigo."

Ron y Ginny hicieron un gesto de horror al escuchar eso…. Pero por razones muy distintas.


End file.
